


❝As the World Caves In❞

by M1lkT3aa



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1lkT3aa/pseuds/M1lkT3aa
Summary: ❛In which they talk before they jump. ❜❛A reupload from one of my stories that I uploaded here before I deleted them all. Trigger warning for suicide.❜
Relationships: Lilac cookie & pomegranate cookie
Kudos: 2





	❝As the World Caves In❞

**Author's Note:**

> ❛Yes, I'm aware that this doesn't match up with the au well, which I understand, but this is an old version, so it's outdated but whatever :v ❜

Two siblings were sitting on top of a tall building, but they were on the top, sitting on the edge, dangerously close to falling. Their plan worked. They all feel in despair, the world is ending as they speak. 

“Was it fun?”

“It was fun.”

“Do you like what you’re seeing?”

“Yes, of course.”

“The despair you caused, the cookie world is falling apart as we speak.”

They nodded.

“Everyone’s dead—mostly.”

“Everyone but the Legendaries.” 

“Didn’t one of the gods sacrifice themselves to be in the project?”

“Yes. She survived.”

“Oh.”

“Where are all the children?”

“Don’t know. But it’s over now.”

“Sad we didn’t get to witness them all. Now that I mentioned it—where’s Yogurt? Our youngest sibling?”

They shrug, trying to fight the urge to cry.

“Well? What happened?” 

“Nothing that you need to know.”

“Yeah. I’m sure that they’ll be fine.”

“Just remembered where the children are—all of them.”

“Yeah?”

“I forgot who it was, but someone took them all in and kept them underground. They’re safe, though.” 

“Ah.” Pomegranate blinked for a few seconds, then spoke again. “Are you happy?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Hm.”

They were on a 50-floor building rooftop, once the world ends, they know their escape route.

Lilac held Pomegranate’s hand, not too tight, but with a firm grip. It can happen any time now.

“Jump.”

And they did.

Lilac could feel reality slip away, looking at their sister one last time, except…

She wasn’t there. 

She had to be further down, right?

Then, that sudden regret. 

They soon realized that Pomegranate was still dead, like the rest of them. 

They still had time,

Still have time to grieve. 

Until

They 

Just—

_**Thud.** _


End file.
